The Truth Fairy
After Phineas lies to his mom about breaking her favorite mug, he is haunted by three spirits in his dreams. The first spirt who guys by the name Tinkerbella, who looks a lot like Isabella. She takes him to the time that he lied. Phineas sees that after he leaves his mother alone that she is furious and starts to cry. Phineas feels guilty and tells Tinkerbella that his stomach hurts. They fly over the town and Tinkerbella lets go of Phineas hand. Phineas falls to the ground and screams. He wakes up to see he is still in his bed when the roof comes off of his house a giant hand reaches down and picks him up. He looks to see that it is Buford, but the giant says his name is Buforga. He takes him to see the lies being spread around Danville at the time. They see Mrs. Garcia-Sharpiro and another woman and talking about how the Mayor of Danville was going to release the prisoners in the Tri-State Area Prison into the city to work as his servants. They see Baljeet's mother joining the conversation saying she heard the prisoners had already escaped from the prison and were hiding in the city. Soon the rumors start swirling around the city. Phineas sees that these rumors could hurt people's reputations. Buforga starts to spin around with Phineas holding on to his thumb. Buforga tells Phineas to let go. Phineas lets go and flys all the way to his house. Phineas lands right at the foot of his bed. He gets up and hears a knocking on the door. He thinks he's just hearing things. Suddenly the door opens and standing there is a hooded figure whose face is not shown. Phineas asks who it is, and the figure tells him his name is Perris. Perris takes off his hood as Phineas is shocked to see his platypus friend standing there. Perris tells him to come with him on a journey to the future of Danville. Phineas stands there like a statue because he is freaked out that Perry can talk. Perris tells him that soon Phineas will forget that Perry can talk. They fly off to the sky and become progressively smaller until all that is seen is a tiny shimmer of light. Perris shows him the world after the mayor was overthrown because people believed the lies that had been spread. The city is in ruins and the buildings are in crumbles. They see a statue of Heinz Doofenshmirtz towering over the city. Perris says that Dr. Doofenshmirtz took over the city and enslaved everybody. Phineas asks how this has to do with him. He says that Mrs. Garcia-Sharpiro heard "The mayor will enslave the forty prisoners, but he lied about it" because of a bad connection on the phone when Linda said "The mug that was engraved was destroyed by Phineas, but he lied about it." Phineas asks hw his mom knew that he had lied and Perris says that she saw him through the window. Perris tells Phineas he can change the past if he promises to tell the truth to his mom. Phineas agrees as the world starts to warp backwards. Phineas sees the spirits, Danville in the past, his mother, the broken mug, and many other things. Phineas then appears in his kitchen where he has just broken the mug and his mother is walking in the room. He tells the truth to her and apologizes. Linda gives him a big hug as Ferb runs over with a bottle of glue. Candace walks through the front door and sees he hug. She then says "Okay, what'd I miss when I was at Jeremy's party?" Trivia * This episode is based off of the classic Charles Dickens novel A Christmas Carol. * This episode priemeired as part of Disney Channel and Disney XD's Phineas and Ferb Night. * Phineas reads Ferb's journal in the begining of this episode. During the shot of the pages, a scribbled inscription appears saying "Ferb+Vanessa=Love". Next to it is a small doodle of them running and holding hands. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Episodes